Holographic sporting/combat optic is a non-magnifying weapon sight that allows the user looking through an optical viewing window to see a reticle superimposed at a specific distance in the field of view. The reticle is a three-dimensional holographic image recorded on a holographic recording medium. The reticle is formed when a light beam is projected through the holographic recording medium. Conventional holographic sporting/combat optics are not parallax free at more than one single distance at which the holographic element's image was captured. Rather, when the user moves their head laterally behind the sight, an error is introduced between the reticle and the optical axis of the sight at any other distance than that at which the holographic element's image was captured. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a holographic sporting/combat optic that reduces or eliminates parallax at more than one distance in space.
It would also be desirable to enhance use of the holographic sporting/combat optic by integrating ballistic reference data as well as other information into the holographic images projected by the holographic recording element.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.